Dawsons
Okie doke, so Liz I didn't know if you were gonna make the lil sister or not but I thought I'd open her up to Corey if that's all cool with u idk. Anyway so we've got the Dawsons. also would you believe that sofia black-d'elia's first big role was as a teen mom and then i went through her instagram and 2 weeks ago she posted a photo with a baby saying that she's about to play a teen mom again Alexia Dawson she's the mom and she's like 32. she got knocked up when she was just a teenager once and had april and then a few years later she had faith and i guess she was with rob at the time because they ended up getting married and she's played by liz and minka kelly (wow so pretty) Rob Dawson he's the dad and i found daniel gillies and he's like 38 so idk how old to make him atm but probs like 38 bc why not. he evidently was with alexia when she already had one kid and then knocked her up with her second one and he loves his family a lot although he's always sort of been closer to faith seeing as she's his actual daughter idk. he still loves both of his daughters. also bc i need more guys he will be played by me April Dawson she's like 16/17 and she's a bit of a wildchild or whatever. she's got bipolar disorder so when she's in her manic episodes she'll like go out partying and basically doesn't give a fuck she'll sleep with whoever and then when she's in her depressive episodes she doesn't feel like getting out of bed or whatnot and basically she gets to tear the family apart by getting knocked up when she's 16 and everyone has different opinions on what she should do. if it sounds like she's the most thought out it's because she was the basis of this for me. she is played by me and sofia black d'elia Faith Dawson she's the little sister and she's like 13/14 ish. Not too young but younger still. she's the smart lil cookie who's kind of a nerd and the 'star child' but she just likes doing stuff that makes her happy and makes other people happy and yeah. i haven't thought that much on her either she's just a nerd and she's played by ciara bravo update corey said he'd be down to play faith Relationships Wow look at that. Mini is really into this idea. Basically I was like I'll just try to write out relationships for the family members within here and stuff can change but it's just ideas bc I have a lot of those and I'm currently procrastinating working out how I'll get you guys to stop calling Sam and Brooke lesbians. *'April/Alexia:' April and her mom don't have the steadiest of relationships but they care about each other always. April's constantly worried that she's a disappointment to her mother, and her mother is extremely proud of her, even if she doesn't say it all that much. Either way, April still trusts her mother more than anyone, and she's the one that she turns to when she starts losing control of things. *'April/Faith:' Faith and April are surprisingly close considering they're polar opposites. Faith does everything she can to cheer April up and as a result she's sort of become April's happy place. Both of them are very supportive of one another, and they love each other dearly, even if they do playfully tease each other from time to time. *'April/Rob:' Even though they're not blood-related, April still refers to Rob as her dad. The two of them clash a lot, and aren't as close as anyone else in the family. While he wants to love April, he finds it difficult with her constantly pushing him away, and she struggles to find a common ground with him where the two of them can get along. *'Alexia/Faith:' They're obviously not my characters but I'm just suggesting. So like with Faith being the baby of the family, she's obviously had a bit more attention and Alexia had more of an idea what she was doing when she had her second baby, so she's always had a much easier relationship with her. It also helped that Faith's father stuck around for her. *'Alexia/Rob:' Right, so they've got like a six year age gap but whatever. Rob works in a hospital so maybe he was like a family friend or whatever and he was helping Alexia out with all her baby questions or whatever and he practically filled in as a dad for April and after a while the two of them became intimate but Alexia was 18 by this point and then she got knocked up and he decided to propose seeing as they sort of had this little family together and even though that doesn't sound very romantic, they love each other a lot and sometimes argue but they get over it pretty easily. *'Faith/Rob:' Even though he tried not to make it obvious, Faith has always been his favourite child and the two of them usually go out for like daddy-daughter days or whatever and he's just super proud of her all the time because like maybe his parents never told him he had worth or whatever so he feels proud to have his own daughter and he likes to remind her all the time how important she is. Category:Plans